Truth or Dare?
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: A simple one-shot about the gang having some fun playing spin the...pen. It's short and sweet with a nice fluffy ending. Rated T to be safe but could probably pass for a K.


**On the fouth day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! A truth or dare One-shot!**

**I know i said it would be chapter 12 of speak! but the chapter just isn't up to the right level and I can't post a half-arsed chapter that isn't enjoyable to read. Chapter 12 should be done by tomorrow but for today an extra long one-shot about a gave of spin the pen! **

* * *

It was a strange day at the SPR office, mostly because the entire group had gathered and not for a case this time. Not to mention they had yet to be kicked out by the demon known as Naru who was still safely locked away in his lair….I mean office.

Although the group was all together they were in fact doing separate things; Monk and John were having a discussion over the "Rock is the devils work" thing, mostly because Monk had just watched an English film called the pick of destiny and was asking John about it. Lin was also in his office just typing away, no one knows what he types all the time but Mai had a few good theories, but that is a story for another day.

Yasu was sitting in the corner doing nothing…it would seem, but due to the fact that he was being quiet it made everyone assume he was plotting something. However they all knew that once the young student got evil plans in his head it would be impossible to stop him so while he was being quiet they left him alone.

Now the girls of SPR, including Madoka, were all sitting together listening to Masako go on and on and ON about her filming with lots of different top notch celebrities. Mai, Ayako and Madoka were so bored but didn't have the heart to shut Masako up. Mai got so bored she started doodling in a pad that she had nearby. First she doodled a bunny then a bear and finally she started doodling Naru hugging a bear and wrote Mr Snuggles next to it in her scripted writing. After finishing her doodles she got bored again and Masako still hadn't stopped bragging about her celebrity life.

Mai started absentmindedly spinning her pen while trying to stay awake through Masako's boring but smug voice as it droned on. The pen spun on the coffee table between the chairs the girls were sitting on, suddenly Madoka shouted "Truth!"

Mai looked at her then the pen only to realise it had stopped spinning and the lid end was currently facing Madoka's direction. Ayako was dumbfounded by the strange outburst and perhaps slightly jolted from being woken after Masako's boring stories. Masako looked mad that her story was interrupted so rudely.

Mai was the first to snap out of it and get where Madoka was going with this. "Umm when did you first meet Lin?" Mai asked after thinking for a while.

Madoka looked pleased that someone had responded to her outburst and decided to carry on the game.

"Well I met him a few years ago in university, we were in the same class…with Naru as well…stupid genius child." Madoka answered while mumbling the last bit.

"Spin the pen again Mai! This could be a fun game to waste time with," Ayako said

"What about my story?" Masako demanded.

"You can tell us after the game ok Masako," Mai tried to reason with the stuck up girl.

Masako simply sniffed indignantly and turned her face away before mumbling a weak "I guess so."

So Mai once again spun the pen only this time the lid landed on herself.

'_Oh no…this isn't gonna be good_,' Mai thought before shouting "Truth!"

There was groans of disappointment that she hadn't picked dare from Ayako and Madoka who obviously had dares that involved Naru and even Masako looked disappointed by Mai's choice but if the sparkle in her eye was anything to go by she most likely had a much crueller dare in mind.

Ayako was the one who finally came up with a good truth for Mai.

"If you had to marry one of the following who would it be Yasu or John?" Ayako asked Mai who blushed at the question but was secretly glad it wasn't a question about Naru.

"Well…John can't marry because he is a priest so I guess Yasu," Mai said in a very low voice, so of course not having any of that Ayako had to speak up for her.

"So it would be Yasu, huh?" Ayako said in a very loud voice attracting the attention of said boy.

He wandered over to the girls group and said "I heard my name what are you planning...you know that's my job!"

"Yasu! We aren't planning anything, were playing spin the…pen," Mai said holding up the pen that they were spinning.

"Well then in that case I'm in," he said taking a seat next to Masako who looked like it was a great burden to have to sit next to him.

"Ok Mai! Spin away!" Yasu shouted after he had got himself comfy.

Mai did indeed "spin away" and was pleased to see it landed on Masako, she only got happier when Masako picked dare but as Mai was contemplating the most embarrassing thing Masako could do, Yasu had already worked out his dare for her.

"Masako I dare you to…KISS NARU!" Yasu said and it was at that moment that Masako turned red and Mai drained of all colour and fell into depression. "Oh and there is a punishment if you don't do a dare," Yasu added.

"Very well," Masako said putting her sleeve in front of her face, she tried to stand up in a graceful manner but ended up looking snotty. She made her way over to Naru's office with the girls and Yasu following her. She knocked on the door and entered leaving the door open so the people in the doorway could watch and the dare take place.

Masako walked forward purposely and stood before Naru. He looked up from the file he was reading and was clearly about to ask Masako why she saw fit to disturb him when she pushed forward and kissed him. It was just a peck and in all fairness it was more on his cheek that his lips, it sort of caught the corner of his mouth.

Masako ran out of the office red faced and squealing like a fan girl. The other girls left to run after her while Yasu stayed to shut the door. He managed to catch a peek of Naru wiping his face in disgust and washing his mouth with some of Mai's tea.

Yasu then closed the door satisfied with the result he got and walked back to the group.

"Let's go again!" He shouted enthusiastically, choosing to ignore the red faced Masako mumbling to herself and the clearly depressed and mad Mai.

"Fine," Mai mumbled while spinning the pen with increased spin. Through all this Ayako and Madoka were just mildly amused.

The pen finally stopped spinning and landed….on Mai again.

"Oh man this sucks!" Mai said and looked around before saying "Fine…Dare I guess?"

Yasu looked at her, then at the door to Naru's office. The handle moved down so Yasu made his move.

"I dare you to KISS LIN!" Yasu shouted the last part louder as he saw Naru leave his office and instantly gained the attention of the emotionless teen.

Without saying a word Mai got up and marched to the silent man's office door. She knocked and waited. Soon enough Lin had opened his office door and was looking down at the teen.

"Miss Taniyama? What do you need?" He questioned.

Rather than giving him an answer Mai simply pulled his tie so that his face was closer and gave him a kiss. Bang on the lips. Yasu was pleased with the reactions he got, namely a stunned Lin and a death glare from Naru.

Naru, having heard the dare, knew that the kiss meant nothing and more importantly knew who was to blame that his assistant was kissing his guardian. He was glaring at Yasu AKA the culprit and watching in horror as his Mai kissed Lin.

The kiss didn't last long but it did its job of creating an awkward atmosphere until Mai suddenly jumped back and shouted cheerfully "Did it!" Seconds later she realised what she did and squeaked and ran back to her chair. The girls followed her back over and Yasu just sat back down as he hadn't moved far from his chair in the first place.

A very red faced Mai simply span the pen without a word. The rest of the small group just sat giggling at Mai's embarrassment. Lin had quickly retreated to his office after giving a harsh glare at Yasu who had a bad feeling he would end up cursed by more than one person by the end of the day. Naru retrieved the file he was looking for and returned to his office, slamming the door slightly more than was necessary. John and Monk when back to chatting and sipping the last of their drinks though they still looks slightly confused and worried for Mai's mental (and possibly physical if Lin chose to curse her for embarrassing him) health.

The pen finally stopped spinning and landed on the next victim…Yasu. Mai forgot all about her embarrassment to smirk evilly at Yasu, who remained calm and controlled. Masako look like she was about to open her mouth but Mai slammed her hand over her lips and shouted "Yasu! Truth or dare?"

"Well I would be a spoilsport if I didn't let you get revenge, so dare." Yasu said looking at Mai only.

"Great! I already have one prepared," Mai said after finally releasing Masako's big mouth. "Yasu I want you to smack the arse of every SPR guy and top it off with giving Naru a big kiss…on the lips not the side of his mouth like Masako" Mai said standing up and pointing at Yasu to make it more dramatic and adding the last part to make sure she could get her full revenge.

"Hey!-"Masako started to protest but was cut off by Yasu quickly standing and walking over to Monk and John.

"Excuse me gentlemen but can you please both stand for me," Yasu said.

The ever trusting John stood straight away while Monk was a bit slower and much more distrustful. Once they were both standing Yasu circled round them and gave them both a quick slap on the arse before walking away to Lin's office door. Yasu knocked twice on Lin's office who opened his door with more caution this time in case he was going to be attacked by teenage girls again. Once he saw it was Yasu he relaxed and opened the door fully….poor fool. Quick as lightning Yasu had slipped behind him and given him a smack as well.

Yasu continued on with his dare as calmly as ever and walked into the lair of Naru without a single knock. Yasu walked up to a very very annoyed looking Naru and dragged him out of his plush office chair. Once Naru was forced up he was slightly shocked to find the force of a smack upon his glorious buttocks. No one was allowed to smack his butt….well maybe except…NO! No one was!

Naru was still so shocked he didn't see the worst coming his way. Before he could pull away and run for it, Naru was pulled into a real kiss with Yasu…his first proper kiss was with another male… on some level that was worse than it being Masako…No Masako would be a worse first kiss.

Yasu finished his show by tucking a piece of paper into Naru's shirt pocket and saying loud enough for the others to hear "Call me," and winking at Naru before leaving him to fall back into his chair scowling and glaring at the hastily retreating group of giggling so-called employees while Mai sung call me maybe pointing at Naru as she quickly danced out his office door.

After everyone sat back down and stopped laughing at Naru's expense, the pen was once again span around. This time it landed right on Ayako who looked at the evil grins on her friends faces and immediately shook her head.

"No way am I letting you guys make me do something stupid, I choose truth," Ayako announced looking slightly haughty while looking at her immaculately red nails.

"Boo, you meanie!" Said Madoka pouting like a 5 year old. "Fine then tell the truth do you love Monk?"

Ayako immediately went as bright red as the nails she was previously inspecting. "W-w-what are you talking about?" She stuttered out.

"Remember Ayako you must tell the truth no matter what!" Mai and Yasu said together while Masako nodded her head.

"Fine maybe I do like Monk!" Ayako said frustrated.

"Really? As more than a friend?" A voice broke in.

"Yes as more than a friend," Ayako said without thinking before looking up and seeing Monk standing over her with a slightly red face himself.

Ayako sat frozen to the spot after realizing that she had just confessed to Monk…Jeez she thought all this confusing confessing crap was done with in high school.

"I like you too…as more that a friend!" Monk said loudly to Ayako before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and over to the front door of the office.

"Bye guys! I'm taking my new girlfriend on a date!" Monk yelled before dragging a still rather shocked Ayako out of the door.

The office was silent for a few moments before Yasu said "Hands up if you saw that coming!" and everyone…even John, put their hands up. This caused the whole group to burst into super loud laughter just as Mai spun the pen again.

The pen finally stopped spinning and landed bang on…Naru, who was just coming out of his office to tell them to be quiet. Lin, who had just come out of his office to see what the loud laughter was about, decided to get some revenge on the group who had embarrassed him twice today.

"Naru, I believe tradition calls for you to pick truth or dare," Lin announced making everyone jump at his presence.

Naru glared at his guardian before saying "I don't have time for this."

"I see you are a coward then," Lin said and knew Naru would fall for it.

"I am no such thing! Fine I pick dare, do your worst!" Naru said back to Lin with a defiant stare.

"Very well…I dare you to kiss Miss Taniyama and to stay the night in your office with her afterwards," Lin said and heard a satisfying "WHAT!" from both Mai and Masako.

Naru who was still hyped up on adrenaline simply strode over to Mai and pulled her up from her seat. He didn't just kiss her though…oh no he gave her such a heated kiss that it would melt the memory of her kissing Lin straight from her brain and quite possible steamed up the office windows.

"On that note, we are now closed for the day, Mai and Naru you will be staying in the office, there is food and, of course, tea in the kitchenette and we will all see you in the morning.

After everyone left Mai and Naru both sat down with a cup of tea each. The silence was ever so awkward.

"So," Mai started "Fun game today, did you know Ayako and Monk hooked up cause of it?" Mai asked.

"I was unaware." Was Naru's short answer followed by "Was this game the reason both Miss Hara and Yasuhara felt the need to molest me in some way?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Mai said remembering that the Yasu part was her fault.

"It's fine, I mean I got to kiss you so it wasn't all bad." Naru said, he said it so calmly you would think he kissed Mai on a daily basis…she did fall asleep enough.

Mai went red immediately and nearly choked on her sip of tea.

"So you didn't mind kissing me?" Mai asked nervously.

"Of course not…Miss Hara and Yasuhara on the other hand were nightmares I shall never forget," This statement made Mai giggle.

Suddenly feeling a little braver she got up and walked to his seat. She immediately grabbed his shirt and kissed him and hard as she could.

"Maybe I can help you forget those kisses?" Mai asked him.

Naru gave Mai one of his rare and wonderful smiles, it was ten times better than dream Naru's smile, and said "I'd like that,"

* * *

No one knows exactly what happened that night in the office, between the two young adults but all they did know was the next morning Mai and Naru were sleeping together on the sofa…wrapped around each other with one of Naru's strong hands encasing one of Mai's tiny ones.

From that day on Masako could no longer blackmail Naru as he had a "girlfriend he would be cheating on". He was sure she would move on eventually.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of the dead Gene Davis had a horrible feeling someone had insulted his godly smiles.

* * *

**So that's the end of this one-shot. I don't think I will do a sequel because I felt it ended in a nice place. **

**Tomorrow I should be back on track with Speak! but I went to see the hobbit with my family and friend so i lost track of time and didn't finish the chapter...or my biology homework, should probably do that now. Bye Bye and please review this one-shot!  
**


End file.
